deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
United States Army Rangers
The United States Army Rangers are elite members of the United States Army. Rangers have served in recognized U.S. Army Ranger units or have graduated from the U.S. Army's Ranger School. The term "Ranger" was first used in North America in the early 17th century; however, the first ranger company was not officially commissioned until King Philip's War (1676) and then they were used in the four French and Indian Wars. Rangers also fought in the American Revolution, the War of 1812, and the American Civil War. It was not until World War II that the modern Rangers were born, authorized by General George C. Marshall in 1942. The six battalions of the modern Rangers have been deployed in wars in Korea, Vietnam, Afghanistan, and Iraq, and saw action in several conflicts, such as those in Panama and Grenada. Of the current active Ranger battalions, two—the 1st and the 2nd—have been in service since reactivation in 1974. The 3rd Ranger Battalion and the headquarters of the 75th Ranger Regiment were reactivated in 1984. The 75th Ranger Regiment is now a special operations combat formation within the U.S. Army Special Operation Command (USASOC). The Ranger Regiment traces its lineage to three of six battalions raised in WWII, and to the 5307th Composite Unit (Provisional)—known as “Merrill's Marauders,” and then reflagged as the 475th Infantry, then later as the 75th Infantry. The Ranger Training Brigade (RTB)—headquartered at Fort Benning, GA—is an organization under the U.S. Army's Training and Doctrine Command (TRADOC) and is separate from the 75th Ranger Regiment. It has been in service under various names and Army departments since World War II. The Ranger Training Brigade administrates Ranger School. Successful completion of this 61-day course is required to become Ranger qualified and to wear the Ranger Tab. (From Wikipedia) Weapons Against Russian Ground Forces Fsknife.jpg|Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife Cent_pic_033.jpg|SOCP 429976-m9pistol_thumb.jpg|Beretta M9 Benelli_M4.jpeg|Benelli M1014 Shotgun PEO M4 Carbine RAS M68 CCO.jpg|M4 Colt Commando SR25.jpg|SR-25 FGM-148Javelin.jpg|FGM-148 Javelin Claymore.jpg|Claymore Support Vehicle Against Jagdkommando Equipment Armored Support Battle US Army Rangers: Russian Ground Forces: Five Army Rangers have been scouting a Russian area. They have been assigned to take out Five Russian Ground Force soldiers. "It's been Hell these last few days," Says one Ranger. "We're lucky that we're still alive." "We're gonna need more than luck to take out these Russians." says the Commander. One of the Rangers pulls out his SR-25 and aims at a building where the Russians are hiding. He fires his rifle and kills a Russian. (6-5) "Что, черт возьми, только Случилось?" asks a Russian soldier. "Это смотрит, враг обнаружил нас. Находитесь на тревоге." says the Russian Commander. The other Rangers charge in and fire their weapons at the Russians. One Ranger takes out a Russian with his M4 Colt Commander. (6-4) However, he is taken out by a Russian with his AKM. (5-4) "Резервуар! Резервуар! Представьте резервуар!" yells the Commander. Soon, a T-90 tank starts crawling toward the Rangers, firing it weapons. "Retreat!" Yells the Ranger Commander. The Rangers retreat, but one of them is shot in the leg by the tank's machine gun fire, and critically injured. "Send in the Support!" Yells the Ranger Commander. Soon, a M1 Abrams tank starts crawling toward the T-90. Soon, the Two tanks begin to fire at each other. A Ranger fire his FGM-148 Javelin at the T-90, destroing it. (5-3) However, a Russian wih a RPO-A Shmel fires it, and damages the tank. He reloads, and blows it up. (4-3) The Rangers then storm into the building. However, The Ranger with the injured leg doesn't see a MON-100 mine in his path and steps on it, blowing it up. (3-3) The remaining Rangers storm the building and approach a locked door. One Ranger uses a Benelli M1014 to blow off the lock. They enter and kill a Russian with their M4s. (3-2) As they exit, a the Russian Commander armed with a SV-98 fires the rifle and kills a Ranger. (2-2) Another Ranger walks outside the room and places a Claymore near another room. As soon as a Russian Soldier armed with a Saiga shotgun exits the room, The Ranger blows the mine up and kills him. (2-1) The Russian Commander approachs a corner armed with a MP-443 Grach, but he is shot by a Ranger with a Beretta M9. They fire at each other until they run out of ammo. They decide to switch to their knives. They slash and stab at each other until the Ranger throws the Russian to the floor. He prepares to finish him off, but the Russian fires the blade of his Ballistic Knife in the Ranger's neck. (1-1) He picks up his AKM and waits to the Ranger Commander to approach. As soon as he does, the Russian swings his gun and hits the Ranger in his stomach. He tries to hit him again, but the Ranger blocks it and headbutts the Russian. He aims his M4 and shoots the Russian firectly in his heart. (1-0) The Ranger raises his fist in the air and yells "Rangers lead the way!". Winner: US Army Rangers Against Theron Guard Battle U.S. Army Rangers: Theron Guard: A squad of five Rangers walk towards the back of building, pausing at the edge of a forest, about 200 meters from the structure. Between the Rangers and the structure is a grassy clearing. The Rangers have been sent to investigate reports of unknown hostiles occupying the building. A Locust Theron Guard armed with a Longshot Sniper rifle takes aim at a Ranger frome the building and squeezes the trigger. The large caliber round of the Longshot kills the Ranger with a headshot . "Hostile contact!", The Ranger commander yells. The Theron reloads his rifle, only to be spotted by the Ranger sniper, who was armed with an M110 SASS. The sniper fires a single round, taking out the Theron with a headshot as he reloads A Theron fire his Torque Bow at the Ranger Sniper. The explosive bolt detonates next to the Ranger sniper, killing him but not injuring any of the other members of the squad. A Theron follows off with a burst of fire from his Hammerburst II, but misses. The Ranger commander, meanwhile, fires the FN40 Grenade Launcher under the barrel. The grenade impacts the top of the building, killing the Locust with the Torque Bow and another Locust . The Ranger commander orders his men to assault the Locust building. The Rangers rush from cover to cover. One of them is cut down by a burst from a Hammerburst II . The remaining two Rangers stack up by the door of the structure, the commander armed with a SCAR-H and the other armed with a Benelli M1014. The shotgun Ranger kicks down the door and fires his Benelli twice, filling a Theron guarding the door with shot . Unfortunately, the Ranger shotgunner is cut down by a blast from a Gnasher Shotgun wielded by the Locust commander. . The Ranger commander turns to face the Theron commander with his SCAR-H, but the Locust knocks the weapon out the Ranger commander's hand. With a lightning-fast strike, the Ranger commander knocks the Gnasher shotgun out of the Theron commander's hand with his Tomahawk. The Theron Guard commander goes for his Gorgon Burst Pistol, but the Ranger commander strikes the Theron's holster with his tomahawk, cutting through the holster and denting the barrel of the gun to the point that it was rendered useless. With a roar of furious rage, the Theron Guard draws his Butcher Cleaver and made a wide horizontal swing at the Ranger Commander. The Ranger's tomahawk only barely blocked the blow, and, in the process, broke the handle of the tomahawk. The Theron commander laughed, but the Ranger commander drew his Beretta Model 92 pistol as he said, "Joke's on you, asshole!". The Ranger fired five shots into the Theron commander, three to the chest and two to the head. The Theron fell to the floor, dead . The Ranger commander got out a portable camera and photographed the bodies of the fallen Therons for intelligence, before getting out his radio and reporting back to command: "This is Hunter 2-1 Actual, Me and the rest of the chalk have eliminated the unknown hostiles, though they took out the rest of my unit. You're not going to believe this, but they don't appear to be... human... I have already taken photos for intel." WINNER: US ARMY RANGERS. US Army Rangers vs Los Zetas Cartel ( if the US attacks Mexico) Weapons Short Range- M9 Pistol Mid Range- M4 Long Range- SR-25 Explosive- Claymore Special- Flashbang Tactics- "Go in, Go out" Battle The votes are in. Who would win if the US attacks Mexico to save it from drug cartels. The US Army Rangers or Los Zetas Cartel. Here's the fight. 5 US Army Rangers are walking through the streets of Mexico at night. They notice some unusual activity about 35 meters away. The people turn around and fire guns at the rangers. It is Los Zetas Cartel firing. A bullet from a Mini Uzi kills a Ranger. US Army Rangers- 4 The Cartel members split up. 2 go into a house. 2 go to another house and 1 fires an AK-47 at the Rangers. He is killed seconds later by a SR-25 shot. Los Zetas Cartel- 4 The Rangers split up in pairs of 2 to find the Cartel members. 1 ends up in between both houses and is shot to death by Cartel members. US Army Rangers- 3 The dead Rangers partner storms into the house. A Cartel members laughs and he and the Ranger explode. Dynamite was placed by the door. 1 Cartel member and 1 Ranger die. US Army Rangers- 2 {C}Los Zetas Cartel- 3 A Ranger throws a flashbang through a window. Screams are heard and the Ranger jumps in and kills 1 Cartel Member with his pistol. Los Zetas Cartel-2 The Ranger looks around but feels a garrote around his neck. He backfists the Cartel member and they draw their pistols. The Ranger dodges 3 Glock shots then tackles the Cartel member. He slaps the gun away and shoots the member in the head 2 times. Los Zetas Cartel-1 The last Cartel member sees a claymore and runs around it. He shoots a Ranger with an AK-47 and it's now 1 on 1. US Army Rangers- 1 The Ranger sees the Cartel member with the Glock walking slowly about 10 feet in front of him, facing another direction. The Ranger pulls his M4 out but it's out of ammo. He sneaks up on the cartel member and kicks him in the back. 2 punches to the face and 1 disarm later, the Cartel member is dead. The last Ranger yells "Rangers lead the way!" and takes the dead Cartel leader's body for the government. Los Zetas Cartel- 0 Winner- US Army Rangers Battle vs John "Soap" MacTavish So Soap's team will battle US Army Rangers. Here are the weapons and X-Factor. I didn't get a vote so I decided who won. After completing a mission, 5 army rangers hear footsteps in a puddle. They are from Soap's team who is supporting the mission. Thinking they are an enemy, a Ranger kills one of Soap's men.' Soap- 4. '''Soap believes that they are enemies too. A firefight begins. Amazingly, Soap's sniper picks off 2 of the Rangers with 1 shot! '''US Army Rangers- 3'. The Rangers retreat. They lay claymores. As a member of Soap's squad steps near it, the detonator goes off and he dies. Soap- 3. Soap looks to reach higher ground. He sends his 2 men up as he goes for the 3 Rangers. Soap gets hit in the arm by a SR-25 round but the sniper is killed by Soap's gunners wielding USP's. US Army Rangers- 2. '''1 of Soap's soldiers comes down to support him. They see a Ranger hiding behind a truck drinking water. They throw a flashbang and they go in and kill him with their pistols. US Army Rangers-1. The Ranger leader sees the alone enemy. He throws an M67 up there and it kills him. '''Soap- 2. Attracted by the explosion, the other 2 dart back to the sound. Soap's bodyguard is skewered by the M4. Soap- 1. The 2 fight hand to hand. The Ranger gets his pistol and slaps Soap across the face with it. Soap headbutts the Ranger. Soap picks up the Ranger and chokes him to death. US Army Rangers- 0. Realizing that he killed his assistants for the mission, he puts his pistol to his head and fires. WINNER- JOHN "SOAP" MACTAVISH Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Fighters Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Special Forces Warriors